Quincy (BTD7PotA)
Quincy is a Hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes and the main protagonist in these games: Quincy: A BTD Story, BTD Heroes, and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Differences from BTD6 Quincy has received massive buffs to many of his attacks as well as a synergy with Gwendolin. He also has new abilities that do powerful and unique effects. It is time that he becomes in truth what he was always in name: The man with a bow which nothing gets past. Biography Quincy: A BTD Story BTD Heroes BTD7: Planet of the Apes Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Basic attack bounces up to 4 targets. *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Quadruple attack speed for a short time. *Level 4 - Slightly longer range. Cybernetic Jump: Quincy occasionally jumps high into the air and then slams into the ground with his cybernetic legs, creating a shockwave that stuns Bloons. *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. Arrows inflict more damage. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. *Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. *Level 8 - Arrows deal quadruple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Basic attack bounces up to 6 targets. *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. *Level 11 - Significantly increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. *Level 13 - Range increased by 25%. *Level 14 - Arrows inflict 6x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and pierce armor. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 5x attack speed, reduced cooldown. *Level 16 - Phenomenally increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Arrows last 28% longer and split into 3 arrows as they hit their targets. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 55% more arrows, and faster attack speed. If Gwendolin is placed nearby, both Quincy and Gwendolin will attack 35% faster and inflict 50% more damage. *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. Cybernetic Jump fires an omnidirectional wave of 16 blades. Explosive arrows can push back MOAB-Class Bloons for quite a long time. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows has massively increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. Cybernetic Jump can STUN MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 21 - All arrows can pop Lead and do 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 22 - Arrows have a significantly longer lifespan. Increases fire rate by 40%. *Level 23 - Cybernetic Jump unleashes a wave of 24 flaming blades that explode upon the end of their endurance. *Level 24 - Arrows split into 3 arrows which split into 3 more arrows. *''Level 25'' - Storm of Arrows is replaced by Blot Out the Sun: an ability that fills the screen with billions of arrows that split into more arrows and all of them do massive damage, as well as being able to hurt any type of Bloon. The ability has so many arrows that people see it as simply a massive, expanding black circle with small pointy things engulfing the whole screen, iconically "blotting out the sun." In other words, arrows fill the screen making it turn pitch-black. Then when the screen becomes bright again, billions of arrows are stuck to the ground and almost everything that is a Bloon is destroyed. All of Quincy's attacks inflict 22x damage and have 11x pierce. Rapid Shot's cooldown is enormously reduced and makes Quincy fire 42 arrows per second. Cybernetic Jump fires 40 blades that explode like Cluster Bombs. Skins Quincy has the following skins, each with their own unique passives: Default Skin The default skin for Quincy, known as The Bowmaster Passive: Nothing Gets Past My Bow - Quincy's arrow-related attacks inflict 65% more damage. Fiery Date Quincy's appearance during his date with Gwendolin in BTD Heroes. Passive: Cupid's Bonfire - Quincy's attacks get tipped with high-energy plasma when placed next to Gwendolin, increasing their popping power and applying deadly Burning DoT to Bloons that are hit. Spacesuit Quincy Passive: Astral Archer - Quincy is immune to STUN and can be placed anywhere, even on obstacles. All of Quincy's attacks can also ignore obstacles. Monkey Archidon Passive: Bowslinger of Order - All of Quincy's attacks have a very high radius of Area Effect. Quincy also animation cancels, increasing his fire rate by 350%. Black Lantern Quincy Sr. Quincy's dad back from the dead as a Black Lantern. Cannot be used in Story Mode. Passive: Necrotic Archery - FOR THE DEAD WILL RISE. Quincy Sr's attacks inflict necrotic damage that cannot be healed. Towers within his range GAIN HEALTH from popping MOAB-Class Bloons and have all of their attacks pop Lead and PIERCE ARMOR. RotMG Archer Passive: Godseye - Quincy wields an extremely-powerful bow of mass destruction known as the Doom Bow. Quincy's attacks inflict 400% more damage at the cost of having his attack rate reduced by 66%. Upon Ability activation, Quincy attacks the strongest Bloon in his range 5 deadly ARMOR-PIERCING blasts from a dark quiver. In game quotes (Default Skin) When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, stop that!" (when annoyed) *"Oh, quit it!" (when annoyed) *"If you keep doing that, you'll wake up with an arrow in your head!!" (when really, REALLY annoyed) When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - Level 20 *"There goes the sun..." - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"I've got a BAD feeling about this..."- BAD appearance *"Either I'm dreaming, insane, or getting busy dying..." - EMPEROR appearance. When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows *"We will fight in the shade..." - Blot Out the Sun When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" *"Dammit!!" Comments on tower placement: *''"WHAT DID YOU JUST BRING UPON THIS CURSED LAND!?"'' - Next to x/x/5 Monkey Flash *"Hiiiii..." - Next to Gwendolin *"Why do I see... me?" - Next to x/6/x Sniper Monkey Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancement' - Since BTD Heroes, Quincy lost both of his legs, replacing them with cybernetic ones with unique abilities and powers. **'Super Speed' - Quincy's cybernetic legs allow him to run at speed of up to 90 km/h. **'Super Strength' - The augmented robotic legs allow Quincy to carry far more weight than the average Monkey. **'Super-Leap' ***'Flight' *'Biological Augmentation' - In order to be able to wear the Sunblotter Suit and survive, Quincy had to undergo biochemical and biomechanical augmentations similar to that of SPARTAN-IVs from Halo (Dr. Monkey and the other scientists were able to replicate this process due to the Simian Flu exponentially increasing their already-vast intelligence) due to the fact that the liquid-crystal layer within the suit would either injure or kill Quincy if he didn't get such augmentations. Abilities *'Weaponry' **'Archery' - Known to be one of the best of the best archers in existence, Quincy is utterly unparalleled in hand-eye coordination and archery aptitude. Legend says it that nothing can get past Quincy's bow. **'Stick Fighting' **'Marksmanship' - Quincy is capable of using firearms to great effect, though he prefers to use bows and arrows. *'Mathematics' *'Escapology' *'Acrobatics' *'Physics' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Indomitable Will' *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Leadership' *'Peak Physical Condition' *'Stealth' *'Tactical Analysis' Weaknesses *'Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder' - At first glance, Quincy's extreme ability with a bow seems to be a flaunt of expertise, but that exterior of pride is simply a cover for a terrifying mental scar: Quincy never misses not just because he's so good, but because he's compelled to. He is compulsively unable to tolerate anything getting past his bow. The trauma of the loss of his parents and his best friend becoming his worst enemy still haunts him, and to him the only way to prevent such an event from happening again is to never, ever miss his target. A single missed shot in which he did not intend to miss will cause him great frustration and nervousness. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Cybernetic Legs' *'Sunblotter Suit' - Basically what Quincy wears in his Level 25 form. The Sunblotter Suit is an immensely-powerful transmutational suit of armor invented by Quincy with the help of Dr. Monkey. **'Molecular Transmutation' - The Sunblotter Suit allows Quincy to transmute his surroundings into carbon nanotube arrows that can be deployed in the millions. **'Super Strength' - The Sunblotter Suit is enhanced with a reactive metal liquid-crystal layer that dramatically increases Quincy's strength (Yes, Halo reference). **'Flight' - The Sunblotter Suit is equipped with a jetpack Transportation *'Arrowcycle' *'Omegachi V' Weapons *'B55 Guided Hypersonic Archery Weapon' - A graphene bow that rapidly fires homing carbon nanotube arrows that travel at hypersonic speeds. **'Carbon Nanotube Arrows' ***'Explosive Arrows' ***'Burning Arrows' ***'Brass Knuckles Arrow' ***'Speed Force Mitigation Arrows' - Arrows that explode into a massive aura that temporarily suppresses the abilities of Speed Force and Negative Speed Force conduits. ***'Grappling Arrows' ***'Electric Arrows' - Arrows that can either stun or kill with powerful electric shocks. *'S-70 Bloptonian Suppression Gauntlet' Soundtrack Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes Category:BTD Heroes Category:Quincy: A BTD Story